Second Chance
by Karu-suna
Summary: Deidara esta cansado de su rol, Itachi le dará una oportunidad?. Para el reto "la quincena de Itachi uke" de Itara día 28


**Título:**_"__Second__Chance__"_

**Autor:** karu-suna

**Personajes:** Masashi Kisimoto

**Advertencias:** yaoi (deita), lemon, AU, un poco de OoC

**N/A:**Hola de nuevo! Aquí mi segundo aporte para el reto de**Itara**, una vez más muchas gracias por la invitación, esta vez es un Deita, personalmente adoro a ambos personajes aunque nunca había "invertido" los papeles jajaja suelo ver a dei como uke n.ñ, en fin, lo he abordado con humor, así que espero que se diviertan leyendo tanto como yo lo hice escribiendo!

"**Second Chance"**

**-eres un bastardo! engreído, idiota!me largo!**

**-a donde crees que vas? Está lloviendo Deidara regresa aquí ahora mism...**

El moreno no pudo terminar al sentir el fuerte impacto de algo contra su rostro, con tal impulso que le hizo trastabillar cayendo de espaldas contra la entrada de su casa.

**-ni se te ocurra seguirme Uchiha!**

Deidara gruño molesto volviendo su atención al camino, aun en el suelo Itachi solo pudo suspirar con pesadez con la mirada perdida en el blanco techo y sintiendo el calor de la sangre acumulándose en el golpe sobre su rostro, cerró sus ojos molesto, debía llamar a su cuñado y advertirle que pronto tendría a un rubio completamente mojado y furioso frente a su puerta.

No podía estar más molesto, la lluvia recorría su cuerpo entero, cada paso que daba chapoteaba en el concreto haciendo más claro su cojeo ante la falta de uno de sus zapatos, ahora se arrepentía, solo un poco, por haberlo arrojando al moreno, aunque lo compensaba un poco el pensar en lo mucho que seguramente le habría dolido.

Dio la vuelta en la esquina después de haber caminado por más de 15 minutos, subió el par de escalones que separaban el jardín del pequeño pórtico y tocó suavemente el timbre mientras inútilmente trataba de arreglar un poco su aspecto.

Pasaron algunos segundos donde escuchó pisadas tras la madera, la brillante luz de la estancia le cegó por unos instantes cuando la puerta se abrió frente a él, intentó sonreír dando las buenas noches pero la ira aun lo invadía por lo que no pudo más que agachar la cabeza y murmurar un débil saludo.

**-Dei-nii! pero que te paso? Estás empapado y...porque te falta un zapato?**

El pequeño rubio frente a el lo arrastró al interior de su morada sin esperar respuesta a sus preguntas, el solo se dejó hacer sintiendo la angustia crecer de nueva cuenta en su pecho y las lágrimas acumularse en sus ojos, se tapó el rostro con las manos mientras su hermano lo acomodaba en uno de los sillones de la sala y le pasaba una toalla por la cabeza secando su largo cabello.

**-es ****un ****idiota, ****un ****maldito ****idiota...-**murmuraba el mayor apretando los puños sobre sus rodillas**-****un ****jodido ****orgulloso, ****eso ****es...**

**-peleaste ****con ****Itachi-san-**afirmó el menor sonriendo ante la rabieta de su hermano**-no ****debiste ****salir ****con ****este ****clima, ****vamos ****no ****pudo ****ser ****tan ****malo...**

**-que ****dijiste?-** le corto el artista haciéndolo botar en su sitio del susto- **de ****qué ****lado ****se ****supone ****que ****estás ****tú?****pero ****claro, ****ese ****inútil ****de ****su ****hermano ****a ****de ****ser ****igual! ****No ****debes ****permitir ****ningún ****abuso ****de ****ese ****tipo ****Naruto ****me ****escuchaste? Nunca!**

**-pe-pero ****de ****que ****estás ****hablando ****aniki?-** preguntó el menor completamente contrariado al sentir los brazos del otro rodearlo

**-dobe, acaba de hablar Itachi dijo que...**

El moreno se detuvo en su lugar al presenciar la extraña escena, Naruto lo miraba confundido intentando reconfortar al mayor tan pronto escuchó algunos sollozos junto a su oído.

Sasuke estaba por aproximarse cuando el timbre de la entrada sonó de nueva cuenta, Deidara levantó el rostro inmediatamente en dirección del sonido, con el ceño fruncido y gruñendo como perro de caza.

**-lo ****siento, ****mi ****aniki ****dijo ****que ****venía ****en ****camino, ****solo ****eso ****y ****colgó-**se disculpó el moreno encaminándose a la entrada.

**-ni siquiera lo pienses! No abras esa puerta te lo advierto!**

**-Dei-nii no podemos dejarlo afuera**

**-perfecto! ****entonces ****me ****voy ****yo!-** el rubio se levantó con intenciones de salir por la puerta trasera pero Naruto le siguió intentando detenerlo.

**-espera****Dei,****no****puedes****irte****así,****venga****hablemos****si?-** insistió empujándolo escaleras arriba.

Sasuke suspiró viendo a ambos rubios desaparecer por el pasillo, la insistencia en la puerta le hizo apresurar su paso hasta que vio al Uchiha mayor frente a el sosteniendo una sombrilla sobre su cabeza.

**-en donde está Deidara?**

**-buenas ****noches ****para ****ti ****también, ****un ****gusto ****verte ****por ****aquí ****aniki-**soltó con sarcasmo el menor haciendo notar su molestia y dando un par de pasos hacia atrás para que el mayor entrara.

**-lo ****siento ****Sasuke-**se disculpó tomando asiento tras una pequeña invitación muda de su hermano**-****no ****era ****mi ****intención**

**-descuida...y? Que es lo que ocurrió?**

El calor en la habitación había aumentado considerablemente, las miradas azules se evadían entre si acompañando sus rostros de un intenso tono carmín.

**-por ****eso ****no ****quería ****decirte ****nada-** comentó un ruborizado Deidara**-****no ****son ****cosas ****que ****se ****deban ****hablar ****con ****un ****hermano ****menor**

**-n-o no, está bien Dei...yo, te agradezco la confianza, y claro que entiendo tu molestia**

**-claro...que vas a saber tu de esas cosas?, sin ofender**

**-bueno...ya ****que ****nos ****estamos ****sincerando...-**el artista lo miró con un dejo de temor**-****es...ya ****he ****pasado ****por ****ese ****problema ****con ****el ****teme**

El sonrojo en el artista aumentó considerablemente, se tapó la boca con ambas manos en una exagerada muestra de incomodidad

**-no lo digas! Ni siquiera lo menciones, ya tengo suficiente tratando de asimilar que mi hermanito vive solo con un Uchiha para que encima me hables de sus ratos de intimidad**

**-que ****exagerado ****eres-** se burló el menor**-****el ****punto ****es ****que ****es ****algo ****que ****tarde ****o ****temprano ****debía ****pasar, ****solo ****tienen ****que ****hablarlo**

**-crees que no lo he intentado? No se puede hablar con el y las veces que traté de tomar la iniciativa...no se como demonios lo logra! Pero siempre termina volteando la situación.**

Naruto suspiró volteando su atención a la pequeña cómoda junto a su cama, se rascó la nuca un tanto dudoso hasta que finalmente se puso de pie encaminándose al mueble.

**-no ****te ****diré ****que ****fue ****fácil...los ****Uchiha ****son ****una ****"especie" ****difícil ****de ****tratar-**abrió el cajón sacando un pequeño bote metálico_**-**__**supongo **__**que **__**necesitaras **__**algo **__**de **__**ayuda**_

El de aspecto zorruno se volvió con una sonrisa logrando únicamente que la incertidumbre creciera en el rostro de su hermano.

Mientras en la planta baja se llevaba a cabo una, por demás decir, intensa discusión aun cuando a ojos de muchos pudiese tener cierto tinte infantil, Sasuke recorría la estancia a grandes zancadas viendo de reojo la pose "arrepentida" e incómoda del primogénito en su familia, bufó hastiado como esperando que el otro agregara algo.

**-no creo que sea para tanto...**

**-disculpa ****si ****no ****estoy ****de ****acuerdo ****contigo ****Itachi-** le cortó**-****pero ****no ****pensé ****jamás ****tener ****que ****verme ****en ****esta ****situación -**lo miró con reproche-**una ****relación ****es ****de ****dos, ****es ****primordial ****que ****ambos ****cedan ****en ****algunas ****ocasiones ****y...**

Se detuvo molesto al darse cuenta de lo que decía tirando con algo de desesperación de sus oscuros cabellos.

**-mierda Itachi! Se supone que tu eres el mayor! Tu deberías o debiste en algún momento hablar de esto conmigo no al revés!**

**-yo ****no ****te ****pedí ****hablar-**el menor lo fulminó con la mirada haciendo que sudara frio**-****...tu ****me ****preguntaste**- se defendió con voz baja

Sasuke suspiró intentando contener de algún modo el enorme brote de incomodidad y vergüenza que lo invadía por dentro, tomó asiento junto a su hermano y tras tomar un gran respiro lo miró directo a los ojos.

**-bien, ****dejémoslo ****así ****no ****necesitamos ****más ****problemas, ****el ****punto...-**un fuerte rubor acudió a sus mejillas_-_**es ****que ****creo ****que ****Deidara ****lleva ****razón...**

**-genial-**soltó con sarcasmo

**-aniki ****se ****que ****lo ****amas-**el moreno lo miró**-y ****el ****a ****ti, ****eso ****se ****ve ****a ****leguas ****pero ****debes ****pensar ****mejor ****las ****cosas, ****ya ****viste ****cómo ****reacciona-** una extraña mueca de molestia se formó en su rostro-**un ****día ****de ****estos ****no ****te ****tendrá ****tanta ****paciencia ****y ****quizás ****no ****venga ****con ****nosotros-**su voz aumentó de volumen**-****...se ****molestará ****en ****serio ****y ****te ****gritará, ****después ****te ****amenazará ****con ****nada ****de ****"eso" ****por ****unos ****días, ****días ****que ****se ****volverán ****semanas, ****pasarás ****noches ****enteras ****viendo ****infomerciales ****hasta ****que ****el ****cansancio ****te ****acabe ****y ****cuando ****tu ****cuerpo ****no ****pueda ****resistir ****mas ****por ****la ****falta ****de ****"atención" ****ese ****maldito ****rubio ****volverá ****con ****un ****enorme ****tazón ****de ****ramen ****como ****si ****nada ****hubiese ****pasado!**

Itachi no sabía si reír o llorar al ver la inintencionada confesión de su pequeño hermano quien parecía haberse perdido en sus pensamientos, si pudiese representar la imagen que veía nada sería más claro que un chibi Sasu con cascaditas de llanto en el rostro envuelto por completo en un aura depresiva, suspiró sacudiendo la cabeza para borrar tan bobos pensamientos.

**-yo ****entiendo ****ottoto, ****todo ****eso ****de...-**se detuvo al caer en cuenta de algo**-****espera, ****eso ****quiere ****decir ****que ****Naru... el ****ya ****te...?**

**-cállate!-**le cortó con el rostro completamente rojo**-****no ****estamos ****hablando ****de ****mi!**

La conversación se vio interrumpida por el sonido de pisadas acercándose, en una última advertencia Sasuke se volvió al mayor y entre gestos y sin emitir un solo sonido le _dijo__"no __cometas __ninguna __estupidez __aniki __baka"_, solo con el movimiento de sus labios pero dejando más que claro su disgusto.

Segundos después los hermanos rubios aparecieron frente a ellos, al instante en que los mayores cruzaron miradas Deidara rompió el contacto mirando hacia el suelo con el ceño fruncido, Itachi suspiró acercándose a su compañero.

**-te ****lo ****devuelvo-** comentó mostrándole el "converse" negro faltante en su pie derecho**-****lo ****necesitarás ****al ****salir**

El moreno se inclinó arrodillándose frente al artista, con movimientos cautos levantó suavemente su tobillo para colocarle el calzado, por un segundo dirigió su mirada al rubio que mantenía sus ojos fijos en el muro junto a el con un notable sonrojo adornando sus mejillas, tras haber terminado se irguió de nueva cuenta.

**-lamentamos ****las ****molestias ****Sasuke, ****Naruto-** se disculpó el Uchiha mayor

Los mas chicos los miraron mientras se encaminaban a la salida; Naruto sonriendo con algo de pena y Sasuke con el ceño fruncido y completamente sonrojado, Itachi se deshizo de su grueso abrigo y después de posarlo en los pequeños hombros de su compañero dio unos pasos hacia afuera para abrir la enorme sombrilla y guiar al artista hasta el automóvil negro estacionado frente a ellos.

El camino duró minutos, Vivian relativamente cerca pero en ningún momento de ese corto trayecto se escuchó una sola palabra, Deidara miraba molesto a través del cristal a su costado derecho frotando sus brazos con insistencia sobre la tela de la gabardina que le había prestado el mayor, bajó su mirada unos segundos denotando tristeza e inconformidad, pero no daría vuelta atrás, por mucho que su decisión pudiera afectar su relación con Itachi, era una decisión ya tomada.

El automóvil se detuvo, cuando el moreno bajó la lluvia había cesado, rodeó el vehículo y abrió la puerta del copiloto, extendiendo su mano caballerosamente para que el rubio saliera, sin embargo este paso de largo con la mirada gacha apretando con sus puños la tela que lo cubría, Itachi suspiró siguiéndolo hasta que ambos entraron a la casa.

**-iré a tomar una ducha**

La suave voz de Deidara junto a sus pisadas subiendo por las escaleras, hicieron saber al Uchiha que la discusión continuaría en otra ocasión, en verdad se sentía molesto y apenado, sabía que era algo "justo" pero algo en él le impedía ceder, se golpeó mentalmente consciente de que debía ser el quien diera el primer paso, esta vez debía disculparse, su hermano tenía razón, debía darle a Deidara lo que pedía pero ahora era muy tarde, ya sería en otra ocasión, ambos estaban cansados después de aquella discusión.

Se dirigió a la cocina calentando un poco de agua y preparando en una pequeña charola plateada lo necesario para un par de tazas de café, sacó un pequeño florero de una vitrina y abriendo la ventana se estiro para cortar una pequeña rosa del jardín que daba justo al borde de esta.

Al cabo de unos minutos escuchó la llave de la regadera cerrarse, tomó la charola en sus manos y se encaminó a su habitación, la puerta estaba entre-abierta y con una pequeña patada esta se abatió dejando el paso libre, Deidara estaba sentado en la cama dándole la espalda con una toalla en la cabeza, se acercó lentamente dejando el traste en la mesa de noche y tomando asiento junto a el.

**-Dei yo…**

**-te ****has ****mojado-**le interrumpió, el moreno lo miró confuso**-****por ****salir ****a ****buscarme****… ****te ****has ****mojado ****un ****poco-**le tendió una pequeña pastilla**-****podrías ****enfermar, ****tómala-** Itachi sujetó el fármaco extrañado**-****no ****quiero ****cargar ****también ****con ****esa ****culpa-**justificó el rubio para mirarlo a los ojos**-****ya ****hice ****suficientes ****cosas ****mal ****el ****día ****de ****hoy**

El moreno sonrió dando un pequeño beso en la frente de su compañero, estiró la mano hacia la bandeja metálica y tomó una de las tazas de café para poder pasar el medicamento, soltó un suspiro y tendió la otra taza al rubio quien la tomó bajando la mirada.

**-lamento ****haber ****discutido ****Dei-** se disculpó el mayor levantando delicadamente el mentón del otro, pero su expresión era seria, diferente a lo que esperaba después de la acción "protectora" que había tenido para con el segundos atrás.

**-no ****Itachi-** tomó la mano que sujetaba su rostro entrelazando sus dedos**-****yo ****lo ****lamento****…****.**

Un escalofrió lo recorrió, podía sentir los vellos de su cuerpo erizarse por el frio, con los ojos cerrados trato de ubicar la fuente gélida he intentó cubrirse con algo, no pudo mover sus manos más allá de unos cuantos centímetros y entonces lo sintió, un fuerte amarre en sus muñecas colocadas sobre su cabeza, un calambre lo hizo soltar un pequeño bufido de molestia, pero sus ojos pesaban tanto, se sentía cansado e incómodo, necesitaba dormir más, pero no recordaba haber dormido en un principio.

Había llegado de casa de su hermano, preparado café y subido a su habitación para disculpare con el rubio, una caricia inesperada en su mejilla derecha lo hizo temblar y entonces su ojos si se abrieron mas no pudo ver nada, algo cubría sus parpados.

**-Itachi? Estas despierto?**

El moreno se tranquilizó al escuchar la familiar voz, se revolvió un poco como intentando liberarse pero una mano en su pecho lo detuvo, no fue hasta ese momento que se percató de su desnudes, no sentía nada que cubriera su tórax y más abajo solo apreciaba la tensión del elástico de la ropa interior bajo su cintura, carraspeó una vez más incómodo.

**-que ****está ****pasando?-**preguntó temeroso al escuchar una ligera risita del artista

**-no ****pasa ****nada****…****tranquilo-** dijo pausadamente mientras posaba sus labios sobre los del moreno.

Itachi no comprendió mucho al inicio e incluso correspondió ansioso la caricia, escuchó el rechinido de la cama ante el movimiento del menor al posarse sobre él, sintió las piernas del artista a sus costados y las palmas de sus manos en sus mejillas.

Su mente comenzaba a espabilarse y la calidez de cada rose lo embriagaba por completo, la respiración se hizo algo forzada, soportar el peso del rubio junto a la reciente atención y la limitante es su movimientos forzó sus sentidos haciéndolo jadear con molestia.

**-e-espera****…****-**jadeó desviando su rostro a un lado para deshacer el beso**-porque****…****estoy ****atado?...y ****la ****venda****…****.**

Deidara volvió a sus labios pero tan solo un con un pequeño rose, con un delicado movimiento levantó la cubierta en los ojos del mayor, le vio parpadear un par de veces hasta acostumbrarse a la escaza luz nocturna que se colaba por la ventana mientras acariciaba levemente sus sienes en un intento de tranquilizar la notable ansiedad.

Itachi por fin enfoco su alrededor, observó el cuerpo de su compañero sobre el sintiendo el tacto en su rostro, bajó un poco la mirada viendo que el otro solo portaba una gran camisa a medio cerrar, dejando al descubierto sus torneadas piernas.

**-no ****te ****asustes ****vale?-** le dijo el menor llamando su atención_-_**sé ****que ****no ****quieres ****esto, ****pero ****ya ****no ****puedo ****más-**se disculpó comenzando a repartir besos por todo su rostro pasando por sus parpados y pómulos hasta descender a su cuello**-****seré ****cuidadoso****…****lo ****prometo**

Itachi no podía estar más asustado, si bien ya había considerado complacer a su compañero no se sentía preparado psicológicamente en ese momento, la lista que había formulado en su cabeza tiempo atrás conteniendo los puntos, uno a uno, de porque no podía ser pasivo en una relación paso frente a sus ojos como el rodaje de una vieja película, sentía los labios de Deidara y sus suaves caricias pero no podría corresponder, no con el pánico que se acumulaba en él.

**-e-espera****Dei****…****p-podemos ****hablarlo ****vale?,****no ****hay ****porque ****precipitarnos-** trató de "razonar" sin embargo su voz temblorosa no demostraba seguridad alguna.

**-precipitarnos?-**pregunto con una sonrisa burlona el artista mientras subía hasta estar nuevamente frente a frente con el Uchiha**-****…****he ****estado ****pidiéndote ****esto ****por ****más ****de ****dos ****años ****Itachi-** volvió a su tarea sobre la pálida piel bajo él-**no ****creo ****que ****nos ****estemos ****precipitando****…**

Su voz se escuchaba calmada, demasiado calmada para gusto del mayor, lo que lo puso aún más nervioso, nuevamente se removió intentando liberarse, pero su cuerpo ya había comenzado a responder, algunas corrientes eléctricas le recorrían por completo y el ritmo de su corazón acompañaba la velocidad de cada exhalación de sus pulmones.

**-Dei por favor**

Ente ese "ruego" (lastimero) Deidara se irguió mirando con molestia al Uchiha, bufó molesto recuperando en cierta medida su actitud infantil, sus manos permanecían apoyadas con las palmas abiertas sobre el vientre del moreno y en un acto un tanto repentino pellizcó con saña una pequeña porción junto al ombligo.

**-auuuu! Porque hiciste eso?**

**-estas comportándote como un niño!, no puedo creer que después de lo que estoy haciendo por ti no seas capaz de ceder ni un poco!**

**-lo que estás haciendo por mí? Discúlpame si no considero un favor el estar atado a la cama con los brazos acalambrados, casi desnudo y a punto de ser ultrajado!**

Hasta ahí, la seriedad que se podía considerar del momento, los gentilmente calculados movimientos, las consideraciones mutuas planeadas como pareja, todo se había ido por el caño, era bien sabida la gigantesca diferencia en la personalidad de cada uno, cosa que ambos habían considerado perfecta para complementarse pero en momentos como ese solo querían ahorcarse uno al otro.

**-no ****se ****trata ****de ****eso ****bastardo!...-**le miró con los ojos acuosos haciéndolo callar al instante**-****he ****tratado ****de ****ser ****amable, ****incluso ****fui ****sutil, ****traté ****de ****hacerte ****sentir ****bien, ****como ****tú ****lo ****hiciste ****conmigo!****Y ****por ****Jashin ****sabes ****que ****las ****palabras ****bonitas ****no ****van ****conmigo****…****-** se ruborizó

Itachi se paralizó, era cierto, la primera vez que había estado juntos Deidara se había entregado completamente a él, también tenía miedo y más aun tratándose de la primera vez de ambos, ahora se conocían perfectamente, no había parte de cada uno que el otro no hubiese tocado, explorado y apreciado profundamente, a excepción del pequeño detalle a discusión en esos momentos claro, desvió la mirada apenado.

Por un momento, solo por una milésima de segundo el artista se sintió mal, se sintió sumamente miserable al haber tomado las medidas que lo llevaron a esa situación, pero aquella mueca de frustración y vergüenza se transformó en una tétrica sonrisa despiadada (a ojos de un aterrado Uchiha), en el momento que el otro cometió el gravísimo error de pronunciar esas últimas palabras, _"__no __es __como __si __te __fuera __la __pinta __de __seme, __de __cualquier __modo__"__, _había despertado a la bestia.

**-NO! DEI! ESPERA NO QUISE DECIR ESO!**

La habitación se llenó de gritos y gruñidos, el moreno intentaba liberarse desesperadamente lanzando algunas patadas al aire pero Deidara fue más rápido tomando sus tobillos y atándolos igualmente al borde de la cama, de un salto se posicionó de nuevo sobre el tembloroso cuerpo aun manteniendo esa desquiciada sonrisa en sus labios.

**-por ****un ****segundo ****Uchiha, ****solo ****por ****un ****segundo ****pensé ****en ****darte ****vía ****libre ****pero ****acabas ****de ****firmar ****tu ****sentencia ****de ****muerte ****bastardo-** se burló lamiendo descaradamente la mejilla del otro, con tal fuerza que más que caricia parecía que se lo quería comer.

Itachi palideció cuando sintió su bóxer ser bajado de un tirón, cerró los ojos con fuerza jadeando ante cada ruda caricia que recorría sus brazos, su pecho, bajando suavemente hasta sus piernas deteniéndose en sus muslos internos.

**-vamos ****Ita ****deja ****de ****ser ****un ****cobarde-** le picó**-****no ****te ****va****… ****porque ****mejor ****no ****te ****relajas ****y ****disfrutas?**

**-estás loco, completamente loco, tú lo que quieres es matarme, no puedo creer que por un momento haya pensado en complacerte…**

El moreno hablaba más para sí mismo, atropelladamente y buscando dramáticamente una forma de escape, sin embargo se veía resignado, Deidara lo notó sonriendo para sus adentros, se había dado por vencido pero jamás lo admitiría, pensó en dejar su brusquedad pero debía tortúralo un poco más, sino no sería el, con movimientos casi gatunos se posicionó cara a cara con el moreno dando besos fugases en sus labios mientras se restregaba obscenamente sobre el cuerpo bajo el, prestando primordial atención a su entrepierna que rozaba con la suya propia.

No paso mucho para que sintiera el despertar de ambos, Itachi respiraba agitadamente con los ojos entrecerrados y velados por el placer, en un gesto juguetón el artista detuvo el contacto de sus labios pero instintivamente su compañero levantó lo más que pudo su rostro buscando más de ese acercamiento, Deidara sonrió sabiéndose victorioso.

Como agradecimiento se inclinó de nuevo embonando a la perfección el movimiento de su boca con la del moreno que fingiendo renuencia de vez en cuando se removía en un falso intento de aparentar inconformidad, el más joven coló su mano debajo de la almohada tomando con firmeza un pequeño bote plástico, distrayendo al moreno con cada candente beso giró su manos tras su espalda vertiendo cuidadosamente un poco del contenido en una de su manos y un poco más en dos dedos de la mano contraria, despreocupadamente arrojó el envase al suelo logrando que con el golpe el moreno espabilara y rompiera el beso.

**-no ****te ****preocupes, ****no ****seré ****tan ****malo ****como ****crees-** le sonrió volviendo a unir sus labios y deslizando su mano impregnada en lubricante por el bien formado vientre del mayor.

El rose logró sacar un ligero gemido de Itachi sintiendo como esa traviesa mano bajaba cada vez más hasta lograr sostener con firmeza su ya muy despierto miembro, jadeó curvando su espalada teniendo como tope el pecho de Deidara, que desvió su rostro para morder el lóbulo de su oreja derecha.

El movimiento se volvió constante haciendo consciente a ambos de la excitación de cada uno, el rubio como guía y el moreno, por "primera vez" como pasivo, si bien no era algo que lo enorgulleciera no podía dejar de pensar en lo bien que se sentía en esos momentos, era como cualquier otra noche, Deidara besándolo y tocándolo hasta llevarlo al éxtasis total, esperando ansioso para ser dominado…aunque no podía dejar de brincar ese paso siendo que ahí las cosas cambiarían esa noche.

Deidara hipaba ante la falta de aire, estaba emocionado no podía negarlo, sentía como el pedazo de carne entre sus dedos crecía gradualmente desesperado por más atención, con exasperación intensificó el movimiento de su muñeca, el mismo se restregó con fuerza sobre la pierna del moreno en un intento de aplacar el exquisito dolor que envolvía su propio miembro.

Con toda la calma que pudo reunir deslizó el par de dedos más abajo cuando una ligera flexión de la rodilla del moreno acompañada de un pequeño quejido le hizo volver su atención a los amarres en los pies del otro, rápidamente pero con cautela, torció los nudos hasta liberarlo, recibiendo como recompensa que este lo envolviera con sus piernas hasta volverlo a su tarea inicial.

El artista se apresuró a reanudar el ritmo, ahora que notaba un dejo de participación por parte del otro no se podía permitir frenar su estado, con suaves caricias tanteo sobre la tan preciada entrada, un ligero temblor recorrió al Uchiha y el temor de nuevo le invadió, con algo de presión supo que el primer dedo estaba dentro.

**-D-dei****…****-**jadeó ladeando la cabeza de un lado a otro como intentando cubrir el rubor de sus mejillas.

**-tranquilo-** le susurró después de besarle fugazmente.

Con movimientos lentos exploró el interior sin poder esperar más de un par de segundos para que dos dedos más se unieran, logrando así que Itachi arqueara de nueva cuenta su columna soltando el poco aire que aun conservaban sus pulmones.

No podía esperar más, ya habían sido dos años con cinco meses tres semanas y dos días desde la primera vez que se lo pidió, y no es que fuera obsesivo pero era una cuenta difícil de dejar pasar, tratando de ser lo menos brusco posible retiró sus dedos escuchando una exhalación de descanso en el moreno, se quedó estático por unos segundos, tan solo apreciando la imagen frente a él, y es que lucía tan…familiar?, no entendió porque ese calificativo llegó a su mente, quizás debía ser que el mismo se veía así a ojos de Itachi, sudoroso, completamente sonrojado, respirando agitadamente, tan…violable.

Sin mediar más abrió las piernas de Itachi y se inclinó dejando caer su peso sobre el envolviéndolo en sus brazos, espero unos segundos en los que el moreno se extrañó por su conducta, sintió una de las manos del rubio descender por su cadera y perderse más abajo mientras que la otra pasaba por detrás de su espalda acariciando su antebrazo con un agarre tal que lo anclaba por completo a él.

**-te ****amo****…****-**le escuchó susurrar**-****no ****sabes ****cuánto****…**

Las palabras rebotaron en su cabeza pero no pudo hondar más en el asunto cuando un fuerte "golpe" impactando contra se parte baja, sintió a Deidara entrar con fuerza, de un solo y certero empuje, sus ojos se abrieron como platos y sus pulmones se detuvieron por un segundo, la presión que el mismo había ejercido sin ser consciente le causó una gran molestia pero para su sorpresa ningún dolor insoportable como esperaba.

La agitada respiración del menor junto a su oído lo sacó un poco del estupor en el que se encontraba, Deidara había soltado un gran gemido apenas se sintió envuelto por el cálido interior de su compañero, su cuerpo temblaba y su miembro pulsaba con fuerza ansioso de continuar, lentamente levantó su rostro con los ojos cerrados, junto su frente con la del Uchiha y sosteniendo una vez más su rostro con sus manos comenzó un suave movimiento de caderas.

No esperó en ningún momento que el otro pronunciara palabra alguna, sabía que estaba molesto y sabía que su orgullo era demasiado como para hacerle saber que le gustaba lo que hacía, se limitó a tratar con todas sus fuerzas de complacerlo aun cuando era "SU día", aprisionó aquella palpitante extremidad al ritmo de sus envestidas, disminuyendo algunas veces y aumentando en otras la velocidad y el ritmo de cada rose.

Aún portaba la camisola cubriendo una porción de su cuerpo, la tela se balanceaba con cada empuje dejando uno de sus hombros al descubierto, Itachi se perdió, aquella imagen lo estaba poniendo a mil aun cuando él era el que se encontraba abajo, en un acto desesperado y al sentir como el otro llegaba a una profundidad desconocida para él, giró su rostro mordiendo con fiereza el hombro descubierto del artista tratando de acallar el gran y vergonzoso gemido que sabía subía por su garganta.

Deidara gruñó aumentando el compás, el final estaba cerca, tanto tiempo había esperado y fantaseado ese momento, imaginando horas y horas de placer continuo pero no podía más, su cabello estaba adherido a su rostro por el sudor, sus manos temblaban intentando encontrar un lugar del cual asirse, en un arranque de frustración torció los nudos en las muñecas del moreno, los brazos cayeron sin fuerza y se aprovechó cogiendo con fuerza sus manos entrelazando los dedos de ambos, con un potente empuje final llegó al clímax, su cuerpo se engarrotó en el sitio sintiendo intermitentemente la esencia de Itachi cubrir su vientre y la suya misma llenar el interior del moreno.

Torpemente se dejó caer sobre su compañero, sintiendo como subía y bajaba producto de su acelerada respiración, dificultosamente lo rodeo con sus brazos escondiendo su rostro entre el cuello del otro y lo que sobresalía de la almohada, sintió las piernas de Itachi separarse de su cadera y con un suave balanceo sintió su miembro ahora completamente apagado salir del cuerpo que sostenía su peso.

Pasaron un par de segundos que le parecieron eternos hasta que sintió su abrazo ser correspondido, ninguno dijo nada, Deidara no cabía del asombro por lo que acababa de ocurrir, sentía satisfacción sí, pero también temor, mucho temor, sin saber muy bien porque sus ojos se aguaron, debía disculparse, muy a pesar de haber disfrutado todo, debía disculparse.

**-y-yo…**

**-no recordaba…lo bien que lo hacías**

El rubio se levantó de golpe completamente anonadado por las palabras que habían cortado su disculpa, Itachi lo miraba con los ojos casi completamente cerrados por el cansancio y una ligera pero clara sonrisa.

**-que****…****que ****quieres ****decir ****con ****eso?-** preguntó confundido, sabía que más allá de sus locas fantasías y de lo que acababa de ocurrir el jamás había tocado (de ese modo) al Uchiha, ¿acaso lo estaba confundiendo con algún amor pasado?, se enfureció ante el pensamiento.

**-solo ****eso****… ****no ****lo ****recordaba****… ****no ****muy ****bien-**reiteró el moreno mientras encogía sus brazos moviéndolos ligeramente en un intento de volver la circulación de sangre a sus extremidades.

**-de ****que ****demonios ****hablas? ****Jamás ****habíamos ****hecho ****esto?-** le gritó molesto manteniéndose sobre él, le escuchó suspirar con hastío.

**-claro ****la ****última ****vez ****si ****pareció ****violación-** Deidara lo miró completamente sonrojado y al ver que no entendía decidió continuar**-****…****sabía ****que ****no ****lo ****recordarías ****y ****por ****eso ****no ****quería ****volver ****a ****hacer ****esto-** lentamente se sentó aun en el colchó recargando su espalda en la cabecera de la cama, aun con el otro encima_**-en **__**la **__**noche **__**de **__**año **__**nuevo, **__**la **__**fiesta **__**en **__**la **__**casa **__**de **__**Hidan **__**hace **__**como **__**tres **__**años **__**estabas **__**tan **__**ebrio **__**que **__**apenas **__**sentiste **__**el **__**aire **__**fresco **__**al **__**salir **__**renovaste **__**energías, **__**me**__**jalaste **__**hasta **__**la **__**casa, **__**trataste **__**de **__**atarme **__**a **__**la **__**cama **__**con **__**pedazos **__**de **__**arcilla **__**diciendo **__**que **__**si **__**no **__**hacia **__**lo **__**que **__**querías **__**los **__**harías **__**explotar, **__**que **__**me **__**harías **__**arte **__**o **__**algo **__**así, **__**una **__**cosa **__**llevó **__**a **__**la **__**otra **__**y **__**ahí **__**tienes **__**el **__**trauma **__**que **__**me **__**dejaste **__**de **__**por **__**vida.**_

**-eso no es!...**

Estaba a punto de reclamar, no podía creer que el Uchiha se inventara todo ese teatrito solo para hacerlo quedar mal pero una serie de imágenes cruzaron su cabeza, Itachi bajó el gritando que parara, jadeando, con la misa cara que minutos atrás le había resultado tan "familiar", por eso lo recordaba!

Su rostro se tornó completamente rojo y comenzó a negar con la cabeza, mientras intentaba ponerse de pie, más el moreno aprisionó sus muñecas.

**-lo ****ves?, ****es ****lógico ****que ****tuviese ****motivos ****para ****no ****quererlo ****hacer-** le sonrió con soberbia

**-eso ****no!... e-estas ****mal! ****Yo ****no ****podría ****jamás ****hacer ****algo ****así, ****eres ****más ****grande ****y ****fuerte ****que ****yo-**desvió la mirada avergonzado**-****maldito ****Naruto ****seguro ****esta ****mierda ****de ****pastilla ****lo ****hizo ****alucinar!-** murmuró con rencor a lo bajó pero siendo claramente escuchado

**-No ****estaba ****muy ****sobrio ****esa ****noche-**se sonrojó**-...oye! lo****sabía!****Me ****drogaste ****con ****esa ****pastilla!, ****ya ****decía ****yo ****que ****un ****Uchiha ****no ****podría ****ser ****vencido ****por ****métodos ****convencionales-** se quejó dramáticamente

Y entonces ahí comenzaba una nueva pelea, un nuevo enfrentamiento jerárquico por marcar una invisible superioridad, un supuesto en aquella guerra que parecía no llegar a un final.

**FIN**

Y uno mas! w espero que les haya gustado, muchas gracias por leer y porfas no olviden comentar nwn, no vemos es otros fics!


End file.
